User blog:A, Mori/Timeline of the Saga Timeline
Notice: Rough draft. This is the “outline” for the Saga Timeline, AKA the community timeline. Most events you’ll see here (at first) will be the things that the community loved (or at least agreed upon) in the Alpha Timeline that are now carried over into this one because of the fact that the community loved them. Also things might migrate from the Alpha Timeline if they were worked on by multiple different people and have stuck for a long time, or if they’re important to a character’s concept. Soon, however, the Saga Timeline is (probably) going to differentiate from the Alpha Timeline with new ideas suggested and approved by the community. Or maybe without some of the ideas of the Alpha Timeline. And maybe even some ideas from other timelines that people like. Unlike some other “Timelines,” (not actual canon Timelines, but Timeline PAGES) this timeline and it’s events aren’t listed by the exact date they happened, but in “Eras.” Eras are basically just different periods of time where the stories would all serve a specific purpose. For example, Era 1 would be about establishing the original Deities, Mortalkind’s Early Ages would be stories that later would become legends among more modern civilizations, the Age of State-Building would be how societies features came to be, “Modern Times” would be what we considered to be the vast majority of the stories to have taken place in, and so on. Names of these “Eras” are currently very rough-draft-y, and also just an observation of the biggest events taking place in these periods of time, and the exact order of events of things in a given “Era” might not be 100% accurate. This is mostly here for… like… transparency, clarity, and sensibility purposes, since Saga is supposed to be a community timeline and all so we should try to all be on the same page and know what’s going on it it. So, this can not only be used so that anyone who is confused and wants to know what’s the deal with something can know what it is, but also so that people can add or subtract from what’s listed so that we can get a canon of events that has been put through community input and is unique and creative and all that. Remember, pretty much everything you’re going to see here besides the name “Saga Timeline” is up for change if people want it to. Also the creator of this blog (Mori) probably is dumb about a lot of these things tl;dr please don’t yell at me if I messed anything up here The Saga Timeline Outsider Creation Era *Chaos, Gaia, and Chronos come into existence. *Ursa, Embla, Panacea, Lazarus, Feint, Myriad, Osmium, Serendipity, Antagonist, Rorschach, Courier, and Lustrum come into existence. *The Prism, a thirteenth dimension formed by the Creation Trio, comes into existence, and the Creation Trio moves to the center of that universe. *The Blightbringers-- Conquest, Detachment, Wither, and Fate-- come into existence. Insider Creation Era *The stars across the Prism are created by Chaos. *The planet that would come to be named Gaia is created. *Ethereals and Negatives come into existence. The Creation Trio observes this, and decides they will create different non-Outsider life to inhabit the planet Gaia. *The Separ Dimension, the Judgement Realm, and the Afterlife realms are created, so that the future non-Outsiders will have a place to go after death. *Psychopomps are created. *Heaven is created by Gaia. *Gridmasks, Dragons, Guardiants, Binarellers, Mechai, Martedians, Trolls, and other major species are created in their initial forms, and brought to life within the Wonder Jungle. Mortalkind’s Early Ages *Two moons, Captium and Aliscea, are created for the planet Gaia. *Splationians evolve from early Gridmasks into their own species. *Ningen evolve from early Gridmasks into their own species. *Dragons evolve into different species, including the new Mechai and the Dragonkin. *Tabanas Kao is born and performs legendary tasks. *Rulith is born. Banishment of the Seven * start up and lead their own factions of Epon sympathizers, an act which invokes the wrath of the Deities. Although apparently some attempts were made to kill off these seven, in the least including the Supreme Hell Psychopomp Sidael, they ended in failure until Gaia herself stepped in, trapping the souls of the Seven in the Arca Mala. *The Arca Mala arrives in Hell, and the Seven, now free from the prison, and with new power, lay siege to the plain, which is now in disarray and without a leader due to the death of its initial leader, Sidael. *Gaia disbands the planet Gaia into fragments. Creation and Early Ages of the Prism *The Seven create their own planets in the Prism; Lucifer creating Narcissus, Mammon creating Pragma, Asmodeus creating Eros, Satan creating Mania, Beelzebub creating Agape, Leviathan creating Ludus, and Belphegor creating Storge. With the exception of Lucifer, who only took the moons of the planet Gaia, the Seven all used one sixth of the planet Gaia that was included in their own planet, each using the fragment of the planet they originated from, and the one that shared a name with the planet that they created. They then relocate those who survived the planetary reset onto these planets. *Hankvl creates the moon of Ludus. The Great Conquests *Kuipter Zeronius is born. *Sauphara Zeronius conquers Ludus and Binaricka, and kills off almost all the Dragonkin on Ludus. *After conquering many more planets, Sauphara Zeronius’ reign over the Prism begins to slip, and a united force hailing from many different planet tracks down her Dark Star and imprisons it in a cage. At this point, though, Sauphara’s sons were no longer on the Dark Star, so they would be free even though she was not. *Lord Wennan British and Lord Lainn Irish become leaders of Pragma. *The eighth Prince of Hell creates Aro. *The former residents of Storge are relocated to Ludus. Age of State-Building *Ramus de Gridmasque, alternatively known as “TAKU”, is born. *Taku defends Ludus from invading Nazcans, and serves as a powerful character in the ensuing war, soon earning him the honor of becoming the First Emporer of Ludus. *After the death of Taku, Ivan steps up and becomes the new Emporer of Ludus. He enlists a legion of high-class warriors, which would include Radiant Darkblaze and Revelian Zeronius. *Kuipter frees his mother and her Dark Star from the prison it was put inside so long ago, and then takes it over, and attempts to begin a new age of conquest. TIMELINE 1 ”Modern” Times Version 1 *Hankvi arrives on Ludus. *Zachary Isles and Baxter Ethos Quint team up to create Isles & Quint, a corporation that would quickly become the leader in all types of services relating to Monsters, including adoption, accommodation and construction, specified hospital and medical care, and much more. They are quickly accompanied by Hankvi, Samuel, Amygea, Delinius, and others, all of whom would become notable figures in the business. *Kuipter Zeronius comes to Ludus and attempts to take over the planet. *Meno Flaus is kidnapped by Kuipter and soon assumes the identity of a supervillain named "Dental Shoes." *Mjubethra is killed. *Xavier Z is killed. *Kuipter is thwarted. *Shenanigans is killed. *Gaia is killed by Chaos. *Hankvi is turned into a cyborg. *Havres is thwarted by Hankvi's friends. "Postmodern" Times Version 1 *Baxter Ethos Quint is coronated as Emporer of Ludus. *The Ones Who Went Back (Mercuron Kao, Hankvi Guidza, Biira, etc.) travel through time and create a new timeline. TIMELINE B ”Modern” Times Version B *The Ones Who Went Back arrive in the past. *Hankvi arrives on Ludus. *Hankvi-1 finds his timelinear counterpart, feeds him a Fruit of the Forget Tree, gives him some items, and defeats Havres before shutting down. *Zachary Isles and Baxter Ethos Quint team up to create Isles & Quint, a corporation that would quickly become the leader in all types of services relating to Monsters, including adoption, accommodation and construction, specified hospital and medical care, and much more. They are quickly accompanied by Hankvi, Samuel, Mercuron, Amygea, Delinius, and others, all of whom would become notable figures in the business. *Biira, one of the Ones Who Went Back, starts some illegal practices. *Kuipter Zeronius comes to Ludus and attempts to take over the planet. *Mjubethra is saved thanks to the Ones Who Went Back. *Kuipter is thwarted, only differently. "Postmodern" Times Version B *Baxter Ethos Quint is coronated as Emporer of Ludus. Timeline Unification *Algidas “sews” Version 1 and Version B of the Saga Timeline together. The Second Great Conquests *Five Oumeth Warlords (Nostrom, Doccex, Tanuki, Ipull, and Kerrell) take over Ludus. *Long-since established connections between different civilizations within the Prism begin to fade over time as planets are conquered by new leaders. *The Five Oumeth Warlords are defeated. Far Future Era *Jack Cherno becomes Emporer of Ludus. Notable Characters *Chaos *Gaia *Chronos *Conquest *Detachment *Wither *Fate *Captium *Aliscea *Tabanas Kao *Rulith *Lucifer *Mammon *Asmodeus *Satan *Beelzebub *Leviathan *Belphegor *Sidael *Hankvl Guldza *Lord Sauphara Zeronius *Mjubethra Zeronius *Revelian Zeronius *Kuipter Zeronius *Lord Wennan British *Lord Lainn Irish *Apelpisia (Jacques Tenebrae) *Ramus "Taku" de Gridmasque *Ivan Tsarvon *Radiant Darkblaze *Hankvi Guidza *Zachary Isles *Baxter Ethos Quint *Samuel *Amygea Moriam *Delinius Rupert Langton *Meno Flaus *Xavier Z *Shenanigans *Havres *Mercuron Kao *Biira *Algidas *Nostrom *Doccex *Tanuki *Ipull *Kerrell *Jack Penn Cherno Category:Blog posts